Mobile devices such as cell phones and smart phones are often carried by users at virtually all times. Many such devices, especially smartphones with their larger screens, are especially costly and delicate, and have a shape which is slippery, non-ergonomic and difficult to grasp securely. Dropping the mobile device during use could result in significant damage.
A number of protective cases and covers for mobile devices have been developed over the years. Covers for devices such as smart phones are often selected not only for improving grip and protection, but increasingly for appearance and their aesthetic appeal.
However, there remains a need for a device which can incorporate a protective cover with improved grip while also optimizing and improving aesthetic appeal.